


A Little Christmas Magic

by HannahR



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahR/pseuds/HannahR
Summary: The beginning of his Christmas wishes.





	

It was December 24th, and Akihito had been bragging about them having dinner together to celebrate Christmas. So here he was in the balcony patiently waiting for his lover to finish cooking. He said the dishes were going to be his masterpiece. Asami had to chuckle because as a matter of fact, it did not matter what Akihito cooked, whether it was his best or half-hearted dish. Every time he would prepare the meal carefully, and the taste suited his tongue, always. It was as if Akihito had cooked it with love. The thought made him chuckled again and he shook his head. The fact was not impossible, and he was convinced that it was the truth. But knowing Akihito, he would deny it until the very end, no matter what. His stubbornness was beyond belief. 

 

Asami took that time to turn around and look at the younger man through the balcony glass door. What a mighty sight, in his opinion, to see his lover wearing apron and cooking his meal, and it was all only for him. He turned around again and took another puff of his cigarette. He was enjoying the scenery of Tokyo, his city, which was full of lights at night. As the cool breeze swept through his cheeks nicely, he thought maybe it was his best moment so far, to have his lover and his city secured in his grasp, and to be able to enjoy them both at the same time, at least for that day. It was such a nice feeling to have on a holiday, a feeling that was very much close to peaceful. Suddenly it made his mind wandered a little to a memory of an unusual one Christmas day that he thought he had forgotten. 

 

…

 

 

It was exactly nine years ago. Asami had been repeatedly reviewing his financial funding proposal for so many times and memorizing the answer to each possible question that might be thrown to him later. It was a very important meeting, and the efforts required to hold such meeting was tremendous. 

 

The first proposal he sent was rejected almost instantly. After reassessing it he gave it a try again, only to find a rejection letter in his mail box. He was so annoyed that his proposal did not get through despite the efforts and confidence that he put in it. Instead of giving up, he kept sending a better-reviewed proposal each time it was rejected for three months. Finally, the man in charge decided that it was good enough for him to meet Asami and discuss it personally. 

 

Asami was not willing to lose the rare opportunity, so he requested for a lunch meeting based on the phrase ‘a full stomach makes for a happy heart’. He also did not want to risk the director to change his mind, thus he asked for the lunch meeting to be held the day after his proposal was accepted. The thing was, it’s on the 24th of December, so naturally the man denied his request. However, Asami showed his prowess in negotiation and persuasion, and after only talking to the man on the phone for about ten minutes, the man agreed. 

 

So here he was, on a train heading to Yokohama for a meeting with one if his future investor. He really needed the money to build Sion into an empire, as per his imagination. He was nervous, but that was all that he felt. His determination to see his dreams became true overcome the rest of the negative feelings. He was so focus in reviewing his proposal and making notes to notice a young man sitting in front of him eating his bento greedily, until he took out his favorite snack and munching it noisily. 

 

_Crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch_. His eyes twitched automatically. _Crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch_. Starting to feel his temper rising, he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. Suddenly there was no sound of eating, and he felt relieved instantly. _Gulp gulp gulp gulp_. “ _Ahhh_ ” he heard the man’s expression after swallowing his drink. Asami closed his eyes, trying to contain his temper. As he started to resume what he was doing, suddenly the noise came back. _Crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch_. He could not help it this time and glanced toward the person sitting in front of him. Instead of a young man, there he saw a teenage boy eating his Pocky, innocently. 

 

‘ _Fucking Pocky of all things!_ ’ he cursed. As a person who did not have a sweet tooth, Asami hated those popular snacks. In his opinion, those low nutrition full of crap food did not serve their purpose of being food but to satisfy their consumers’ desire for sweets. And no matter what, he would not feed his almost perfect body with those food. Period.

 

But the munching had not stop, and judging from how the boy eating it, it would not stop for a while. To keep his temper under control, Asami applied the relaxation techniques that he had been learning from his professor at college. He closed his eyes, trying to picture a beautiful Sion building that he had in his mind, trying to picture the ambience in the building… _Crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch_. And his eyes twitched again. 

 

Asami opened his eyes and stared at the boy, exasperation was clearly shown in his face. After a brief moment the boy seemed to notice his stare and look at him with a questioning look as he rose his eyebrows. 

 

“It seems that you like Pocky so much.”

 

“Uh-huh. _Crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch._ It’s my favorite snack. Would you like some?” he offered the Pocky to Asami.

 

“No, thank you, I don’t like Pocky.”

 

“Well, you just miss one of greatest thing in life” he replied.

 

Asami snorted at the comment. Not willing to waste any more time for a chit chat, Asami went straight to the point. “I would very much appreciate it if you would quiet down while eating it. Or maybe stop eating it would be your best option.”

 

The sound of munching suddenly died, and Asami did not waste a second to wait for the boy’s respond and got back to reviewing his proposal. However, he could not be more wrong when he thought he had made himself clear by slightly intimidating the boy with his bluntness as he heard the boy munching his Pocky happily again. 

 

Asami took an exasperated sigh and turned his gaze toward the boy. “Look, I’m trying to do some important work here. When I finish you can get back to eating your Pocky. Yes?”

 

His request was met with a glare, which surprised him a little. He did not think the boy would dare to do such thing to a person much older than him, at least not to him when he had been showing such unfriendly demeanor. Then he saw him putting his pocky inside his bag and slammed his back toward the seat to show his unhappiness. 

 

“Thank you…” … _brat!_  

 

Except for the murmur that serve as a soothing white noise, there was only silence accompanied him. Finally getting the situation favorable to himself again, he turned his gaze and started to review the proposal again. Once he decided that he had done enough, he set the proposal aside, closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, enjoying the confidence coursed through his body.

 

Then he heard the boy snored lightly. He opened his eyes and turned his gaze to look at his face. A young teenage boy, with blond hair and fair white skin was sleeping peacefully in front of him. It was as if the peace itself was contagious, Asami found himself relaxed even more by watching the boy’s blissful face which gleamed under the light of the sun. _Beautiful…_

 

_“_ Do you like watching others while they are sleeping?”

 

Asami’s eyes widened a little in surprised. He did not notice that the boy was already awake. Getting caught staring at him while he was sleeping made him felt slightly embarrassed, as if he had done something remarkably terrible by staring at someone who was maybe half his age. Or maybe he did, by thinking that the boy was beautiful. However, one could not tell all the conflicted emotions that he felt as he kept his cool demeanor intact. 

 

He kept his silence and stared impassively at the boy who was now yawning and stretching his arms and legs. “So, are you done with your work? Can I eat my Pocky again?” he asked naively. 

 

Asami’s cool demeanor lasted only two seconds longer. He found the boy’s naiveté so amusing that he could not resist but chuckle. “Yes, you can.”

 

The boy immediately took out his Pocky out of his bag. He started munching his favorite food again before he looked at Asami and offered his snack for the second time. “Are you sure you don’t want any? I don’t mind, I still have more in my bag.”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. Grown man doesn’t eat Pocky, you know?” he teased.

 

“Grown man doesn’t know how to have fun anymore, you know?” he snapped.

 

Asami snorted at the remark. “Grown man do different things to have fun, you know?”

 

“Yeah? Like what? Working during holiday?”

 

The comment slapped his face harder than he thought it would. He did realize that he would miss celebrating Christmas this year, and he was sure he would miss a lot of celebrations in the upcoming years as he pursued his dreams. Not that he care, but it left a rather stinging reminder on the dull years that he would be facing in the future once he started building Sion into reality. Not that he care… it just left a slightly not-so-nice feeling inside him. 

 

“Brat who still eats Pocky would still not understand even if I explain it” he retorted.

 

“Who’s the brat?!” the boy snapped again. “I might be young but I can survive without being taken care of by adults!”

 

Asami smirked. “Yes, I’m sure you can. Where are your parents anyway? Why are you traveling alone unguarded?”

 

“I’m not alone,” the boy answered. “My uncle is with me to bring me back home, but I can’t stand him, so…” he said as he bit his lower lip and his gaze downcast toward his legs that were dangling back and forth. 

 

Asami could immediately sense the boy’s discomfort and worry. He was too not very fond of the adults during his teenage years. “Don’t worry, I won’t try to take you back to your uncle.”

 

The boy lifted his gaze to his eyes and gave a small, shy smile. “Thank you, appreciate it.”

 

Then Asami noticed it, those joyful light blue eyes shone brightly, piercing through his soul and exposing him completely, unsettling him. Despite how he felt, he let himself to be engulfed by those beautiful eyes. He enjoyed it, how those eyes stared at him as if telling him that everything was going to be okay, that everything would turn out great, and that a bright future would be waiting for him. He enjoyed it when those eyes spoke of love, hope, strength, maybe lighting the dark passage that awaited him. 

 

Aware that he might had been staring at those eyes a little longer than he intended, he immediately cleared his throat and shifted slightly on his seat. “You have a… unique eyes, do you know that?”

 

The boy beamed at his statement. “Yep, a lot of people told me that, and you know what’s so great about it? It was my mother’s eyes!”

 

“How very lucky of you.” Asami said and for once he smiled fondly at him.

 

The boy suddenly frowned slightly and tilted his head. “Um… sir… why are you working during holiday? Why don’t you spend it with your family? or maybe your… girlfriend” he giggled.

 

Asami couldn’t help but chuckled. “You’re still too young to talk about girlfriend, brat.” And he found the boy adorably pouted his lips at his remark. “And no, I’m not going to spend it with my family, I chose to work this time, as I said, it is an important one.”

 

“Well, since you’ll be in Yokohama, you are welcome to join us for Christmas dinner… I guess… I’m just going to confirm it with my uncle first, I’ll be right back, ‘kay?”

 

As soon as the boy stood up Asami grabbed his wrist and pull him back down to sitting position. “It’s not necessary kid, I wouldn't be able to join you anyway. I’ll be going back straight to Tokyo after I’m done with my work there.”

 

The boy looked a little disappointed but nodded his head to show his understanding. “Okay.”

 

“Well, just in case I forgot later,” he continued “I just want to say Merry Christmas, and I hope one day you won’t have to work during holiday again. Oh! And may Santa come to see you and make you smile more” and the boy gave him a bright smile, the brightest he had ever seen.

 

Asami could not help his teasing when he heard the wish. “Santa? Aren’t you old enough to still believe in Santa?”

 

“And may Santa make you less of an asshole!” the boy snapped, making Asami arched his brows from surprised. 

 

The boy soon ignored him and proceeded to eat his forgotten Pocky. Asami stared at him in disbelief, to be called an asshole by a kid, and he actually found it entertaining. 

 

"Hey kid." 

 

When the boy's attention once again on him, he gave him a smile. a genuine one. "Thank you, and Merry Christmas." 

 

Now it was the boy’s turn to look surprise. He gave him a small rather fake smile and ate his Pocky again. 

 

After that, silence stretched between them as none spoke a word to another. Asami chose that moment to rest his eyes. What an unusual encounter he had, and surprisingly it left him feeling at ease. The boy was innocent and naive, and for once he found himself not having to watch his back. It was a really refreshing feeling, and peaceful. 

 

The next thing he knew was that the train had stopped moving, and he heard a man announced their arrival in Yokohama from the train speakers. He fell asleep, a deep and peaceful one that he rarely had. He briefly rubbed his eyes then scanned his surroundings. People were starting to grab their luggages and belongings, and judging by the empty seat in front of him, the boy had already gone back go where his uncle was. He was about to take his briefcase and left the train when he noticed a pack of unopened Pocky on his lap. There was a note attached to it, saying ‘ _Sorry about before, I just realized you can be not an asshole if you want to. So I'm giving you my last Pocky just in case you’re hungry. Be grateful! I use my own money to buy this Pocky!_ ’

 

"Brat." Asami chuckled and put the Pocky and the note inside his briefcase. He walked toward the exit, feeling more confidence than ever to face the upcoming meeting that would change his life forever.

 

...

 

Asami's eyes widened in shocked, and he quickly turned his head toward the balcony door. He looked through the glass at his young lover who had finished cooking and was now busy setting the dinner table. He stared at him intently, doubting that the impossible might have become possible. As if sensing the penetrating gaze, Akihito turned to look at him and frowned slightly. He left what he was doing and walked toward the balcony. Opening the glass door, he asked as ”Asami, is something wrong?" 

 

“Akihito, go get your Pocky" he ordered as he kept his rather curious stare at the younger man. 

 

"My what?! Asami-" 

 

“Pocky" he interrupted. 

 

Akihito frowned at the odd request but he kept his mouth shut and went to the kitchen to get his Pocky. Within seconds he came back to the balcony and stood in front of Asami. "So...do you want to eat it or…?"  

 

"I want you to eat it now" Asami stated. 

 

The frowns on Akihito's face turned deeper. "But we're going to have dinner soon... ?" 

 

"Just eat it, Akihito." 

 

"What the hell..." he retorted while opening the pack and retrieved the first stick of Pocky. 

_Crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch_. 

 

Asami's eyes suddenly gleamed dangerously, making the younger man felt uncomfortable. "Asami... you're weird.... I mean... does... you know... does watching me eat Pocky turn you on?" 

 

Asami smirk and cupped his lover's chin with his hand. "Everything you do turn me on, my beloved Akihito." 

 

Akihito blushed at the statement. “Y-you..! Asshole!" he cursed as he escaped from his hold and rushed back inside. Asami followed him and found Akihito was sitting at the dinner table. He joined him, and as he sat on his seat he heard Akihito spoke. 

 

"You know," Akihito averted his eyes before he uttered his main point. "even though you can be such an asshole sometimes, well… more often than sometimes actually, but I’m really glad that we could have dinner together today." 

 

Asami regarding him with a soft gaze. "Say Akihito... do you believe in Santa?" 

 

Akihito seemed surprised at the question but he answered it immediately. "Well, I used to. I mean, who doesn't believe in Santa during their childhood, right?” he gave a shy laugh and scratched the back of his neck. “But now of course I don’t…” he quickly continued “…not anymore. But I do belief that the spirit of Santa goes through Christmas, and if you wish for something and you really mean it I believe it will be granted." Akihito smiled.

 

"Indeed" Asami nodded in agreement. "So, what’s your wish this year?"

 

Akihito started to giggle and said "Two things! The first one, for me to be a famous photographer that earn a lot of money to support us." 

 

Asami snorted at the statement. "And the second one?" 

 

"May you be less of an asshole" he said, grinning widely. 

 

Asami stood up and walked around the table toward his lover. As he gave his trademark smirk he could see that Akihito's face started to show panic, thinking that he might punish him for his bold wishes. Asami gave his trademark smirk, infuriating him even more.

 

"Asami! Wa-"

 

Akihito could not finish his plead as Asami crushed their lips together in a passionate yet gentle kiss. He placed his hands on his cheeks, trying to convey the unspoken words, that no matter what he could not escape him, that they were meant to be together and it had been their fate. Finally he let Akihito go and headed back to his seat, leaving his young lover slightly panting and wanting more. 

 

Maybe it was the Christmas spirit that made it possible for him to accept the dinner invitation nine years later, or maybe it was Santa, he could not care less. But one thing for certain, Asami would begin to make a Christmas wish or two starting from this year. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful holiday everyone! :)


End file.
